Masteritis
Character Masteritis is a very mysterious character in WC. From his first appearance, it was shown that he was a rival to Nightshade, and had clear tensions between one another until Myra had threatened both of them at the same time. Masteritis wears all black and covers his face with a drama mask seemingly to hide his face from everyone. His personality is that he seems pretty sarcastic, and very self-confident in himself as he's incredibly strong with lots of abilities. Making him a force to be reckoned with. Although, typically he doesn't fight until someone is or around his strength. Anything below he won't deal with unless he feels like it. He's shown to be quite smart such as when he made the heroes think of him as an ally throughout the entirety of season 4. And tried to help MUTK when he was about to die, he was also smart enough to ditch Vitiance when he needed to. It was revealed that Masteritis is the Demi-God of trickery created by The Entity. After Vitiance's death, he soon took over his Cult as the leader. Later he was killed by Galaxion during a major final fight against each other. Role in Weegee Chronicles Masteritis actually has a very large role in Season 4. As he first appeared in the Myra Arc mysteriously without much explanation. Although he proved himself very vital in Myra's defeat as he one shot Myra in his base form, and was very useful against Reaper Myra, in fact, it was him and Nightshade were the ones the did the final blow to Myra. And during the arc with Gymo and Raizo he proved to be very much needed in order to hold Raizo off from defeating Echora and Agelow. It definitely does seem that Masteritis will be doing a lot later down the road in the series as well. Such as when he betrayed the heroes in the season 4 finale. During Season 5 he took over Vitiance's Cult, and started hunting down Phantoeegee and his group for abandoning the Cult. When they finally caught them Nightshade teamed up with the group. Abilities Masteritis has displayed all the usual techniques, but his special ones include him being able to avoid himself being affected whenever the time is being stopped, and he's also been shown to use Death Beams against a few people as well. Another technique he's displayed was during the fight with Raizo where he showed off the self-destruction technique. But Masteritis's most notable technique is his ability to copy other people's techniques and abilities, using this Masteritis copied Raizo's ability to create clones. It was also shown that he was able to travel between the normal multiverse and the Dream Multiverse as well. He was shown to have copied Phantoeegee's copying ability, and MUTK's Kaioken technique during his final fight. Relationships * Nightshade Masteritis is rivals with Nightshade, for an unknown reason but it seems very clear that they certainly don't get along very well. It's also been shown that whenever there's a bigger threat their willing to set aside their differences in order to fight the threat off as shown with Myra. * Myra Masteritis is enemies with Myra, and it was mostly only because Myra had threatened to kill him since Masteritis had interrupted his goal in trying to become immortal. Masteritis even has used Death Beams on Myra during the fight itself. In the end, however, Masteritis and Nightshade ended up killing Myra in the end. * Raizo Similar to Myra, Masteritis is enemies with Raizo, but unlike Myra. Masteritis was forced to use more of his techniques against Raizo since he was a lot stronger then Myra. It was also shown that he and Raizo have also had respect towards each other since they think of each other of being worthy foes. Category:Neutral Category:Fan characters Category:Villains Category:Vitiance's Cult Category:Demi-Gods Category:Dark Universe inhabitants Category:Deceased Category:Characters